bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Linus Claude
is a Neathian brawler who appeared in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. He is a Pyrus brawler in search of Fabia Sheen. His first Guardian Bakugan was Neo Ziperator, and his current Guardian Bakugan is Rubanoid. Personality Linus is a respectful member of the Castle Knights. He and Neo were good friends ever since Linus was young. Neo's death was a devasting blow to him. After Ren's redemption, he and Linus seem to be close as Ren entrust him to take good care of Rubanoid. At first, Linus and Rubanoid weren't comfortable with each other but their desire to avenge their lost comrades made them work together as partners. Biography Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In The Secret Package, Linus is sent by Captain Elright to give Neo Ziperator to Fabia, because Neo holds the Element. But once Ren and Jesse brawl Linus and Shun, Neo is taken to Gundalia. Linus then goes into a hospital, with all of the brawlers surrounding him, trying to wake him up. Once they do, he tells them what has transpired, and says that Neathia is in terrible danger now, especially now that Strikeflier and Airzel have already reached Neathia. This worries Fabia and the Neathian Bakugan, and she confesses what happened to the Battle Brawlers. He appears in The Element, saying that he wants to save Neo. After the battle between Sid and Dan, Neo appears in his dream to tell Linus that the Element was given to a much stronger Bakugan (Drago) (in the Japanese version, he instead tells him about their first encounter since his childhood, saying that he will be on his side forever), and bids farewell to Linus. Linus then cries out in grief over his lost friend. In Twin Evil, he is with the Brawlers in the Secret Meeting Room inside Marucho's House. He then returns to Neathia with the other Brawlers in The Sacred Orb, becoming one of the Castle Knights. In Mobile Assault, he is told to upload Raytheus's data to Dan to battle against Impalaton. In a deleted scene of Genesis, Linus makes lunch for the Brawlers, cooking food that his mother used to make. He is seen with Rubanoid in a treatment tank in another deleted scene from Dream Escape. In Gundalian Showdown it is revealed that Ren Krawler, before leaving for Gundalia, gave Linus Rubanoid because he thought Rubanoid would be better with a Pyrus battler like Linus. In Destiny Revealed, before the remaining Gundalians leave to return home, Linus promises Ren that he will take good care of Rubanoid, which Ren accepts gladly. Bakugan Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Pyrus Ziperator (Guardian Bakugan-Deceased) *Pyrus Rubanoid (New Guardian Bakugan) *Gold Destrakon Gear (Battle Gear) Trivia *Linus is the only protagonist Pyrus Brawler other than Dan who did not start out as an antagonist. *He resembles Spock from the Star Trek series. *He is only the second Brawler to lose his partner to death, the first being Joe Brown, who lost Wavern due to giving the Infinity Core to Drago. (While Mylene's original partner, Elico, was killed in the second arc of the season, she was no longer in possession of it as she had thrown it out at the end of the first arc.) *Linus looks similar to Rafe and Robin but older. *Linus and Sid have two things in common, they are both Pyrus battlers and they have lost their partner in the war. Though with Sid, he was the one who died while Rubanoid was given to Ren. *He is the first Neathian seen to use an Attribute other than Haos. Battles As an inexperienced brawler, Linus didn't win any of his on-screen battles. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders de:Linus Claude Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Neathians Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Pyrus Users Category:Secondary Characters Category:Castle Knights Category:Male